Sweet Dream Moyashi
by sanadayuina
Summary: Allen is death. How can Black Order accept that? rated T for chara death and OOC-ness


YOI YUME YO, ALLEN

Moyashi...

He is here.

However, not here.

His body is in front of me.

Nevertheless, I know… he is not in here anymore.

His soul is gone.

He looks like just sleep.

His boyish face is look more mature and in peace.

Oi, Moyashi, are you tired walking now?

If it is end like this, you can be calm?

Moyashi... even if only with this, is it okay?

Are you okay for just leaving them?

Usagi and Lenalle never stopped crying from the time your body is come here.

They never stopped be moody and never believe from the time the news of your death coming.

Moyashi.

Moyashi.

Moyashi.

Allen...

You will always walking.

That is your promise to your foster father, right?

The father you loved, but the same person whom cursed you.

Hey, is death peaceful?

Before this, I never think about death like this.

As I am who never stand here. Stand and watch my comrades whom don't have any soul.

Moyashi, you are the first and the last.

You end this war, Moyashi.

You end it.

Even for this, you lost your live.

Moyashi... are you crying again?

Are you crying for the souls whom you never able to save?

Nonsense, Moyashi!

You save so much, too much from another person hoping from you. Too much...

Moyashi, you cannot smile again.

"_There is a Noah inside my body. In the time the Noah take control, please kill me."_

Kill you?

What nonsense you say to us, Moyashi?

You know very well about how Lavi, Lenalle, Marie, Miranda, Kurori, Chaoji, Bookman, and the Generals cant kill you if that time coming.

Crown Clown is a special Innocence, you too, whom Hevlaska prediction as "The Destroyer of Time". Moreover, with the Noah power inside you, are someone can kill you?

Even if it is our power mixed together, I doubt, can broken you.

After all, Allen... Lavi, Lenalle and the other can't kill you. You are too important to them. You are their light in this dark world. Your smile is their savior. My savior... my light...

Moyashi...

Why you very quiet?

Moyashi...

Are you cannot deny me again?

"_My name is Allen, Bakanda!"_

Moyashi...

.

.

Kanda is crying.

Kanda is crying in front of Allen's body.

It is the first and maybe the last time I can see Kanda Yuu's tears. The cold hearted samurai whom doubted by almost everyone have a heart.

But, Kanda Yuu have an Heart.

He has a heart. That is can be trusted now... because he stood here for the first time and crying.

Stood in front of Allen's coffin.

Stood in front of his "Moyashi" whom now can't be able to do anything. Stood in front of our Allen who not have a soul now.

He is gone.

I shake my head, took a full of red hair of mine in my palm. My tears is flowing from my single green eye.

I don't want to think about that. I want to think Allen still alive.

It is only dream and Allen will knock my door to take me to eat breakfast in any time now.

I will met Allen in corridor with Kanda, bickering like usual.

Or in the cafeteria with Allen surrounded by his mountains food that I never know why he can ate all of that only in five minutes if necessary.

Or in training room. To do something whom we have to call "sparing" in the start but turned into fighting with Kanda.

Allen is smiling. Allen is laughing. Allen is in here, with us. He is able to partying with us for the end of the war.

But, NO!

My tears cant stopped.

The real felling of my body know about something my brain denying.

Allen Walker is not in this world.

I screaming. Kanda screaming. Lenalle sob is louder. Komui groaning in the end of Allens coffin. Timcanpi flutter above his master in sadness. The entire Black Order is in black mood, even Howard Link cant hiding his sad expression.

If General Cross is still in here, what will he say?

"_Oi, Baka Denshi, how dare you death before me. How about the debt?"_

Maybe he will say that.

But he is gone too. He is gone before Allen. That person is a bad Shiso for Allen, but also the person he care most.

Allen. The time General gone, the time General Cross is death, you look very broken.

Allen, if only you can see... we like that now.

Broken because you gone.

"_I will never stop walking, always walking forward. That is my promise to Mana. My reason to live."_

Allen, now you met with the end of your road.

You can stop walking now.

Allen...

Are you smiling?

Are you in peace now, Allen?

Allen...

We cry because and for you.

Even Kanda, Allen. Even Kanda...

.

.

Allen Walker (family name given by his adoptive father) is gone.

That truth is make Black Order in the edge.

Allen Walker, Exorcist, 15 years old (date and year of birth is unknown), death after kill the Earl of Millennium.

Crown Clown, Allen Walker Innocents whom until the end protect the user, is back to Hevlaska in the original Innocenct form.

This war in ended.

Akuma is gone with it is creator.

Noahs are gone, give back the mind and body to it is host.

Finally, the mortal peace after the big storm is gone.

The peace before the other war.

War will come back again.

Peace whom paid by Allen Walker live.

Lavi (real name is unknown), the Bookman successor whom not able to have any feelings show his feelings. Crying and broken.

Kanda Yuu (the name from his other live hiding), one of the best Exorcist Black Order have, the one whom called as the cold hearted bastrad, even with his cursed body, he still human. Kanda is crying. Kanda Yuu the second exorcist crying over Allen Walker. One time again in his second live, Kanda Yuu whom able to survive after the tragedy in Asian Branch eleven years ago and have his past memories, broken and crying.

Black Orders are crying for the Destroyer of Time. Of the gone of the teen whom have a weight whom usually can't be done by the person in his age.

Allen Walker.

Until the very end, you are an exorcist.

"_I am Allen Walker, an Exorcist! I better die than be the other thing!"_

You take your word, Allen Walker.

(Bookman book)

.

.

Moyashi... you are an idiot! You totals idiot!

How dare you to die before me, Moyashi!

"Moyashi!" I screamed.

"Allen!" Lavi cried behind me.

I heard a load thud.

Are the Usagi lost his control of his pathetic legs now?

Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi!

Wake up and look at the crack you to do to us!

"_What? In the end you always hate me, Kanda."_

The word from our first mission can be heard as clear as you now standing behind me like that time.

Hate you?

Hate.

It is the only felling I can have for you, arent it?

I believe that.

Now, I doubt it.

If I hate you... If I _really_ hate you... why I am standing here now. Why I am crying over your death body?

Why, why for the first time in this past years. I have to do something not necessary.

But I know... I am crying in not use...

But I know, how much I throw my tears, you will never come back.

But, I don't know other thing to do.

I am really an idiot.

"_Bakanda."_

I can't stopped hear your voice. I can't stopped imagining your smile. I can't stop fell your touch. I can't stop saw your smile.

Ah...

I am not have any need to hide my tears whom now flowing in my face.

"_Girly boy..."_

I am once heard you whispering that with your perfect British ascend. And I can't help but run and tried to kill you.

But you only laughing.

You laugh.

"_Arigatou, Bakanda..."_

Why those time you thanking me? The only thing I did is try to kill you.

How much time is throwing in the past? Why the time you still here I don't tried to know you more again. Know your unique self. Know your past and darkness in your heart.

Why the regret always come late?

And why... I can't stop crying?

Indeed, there are some more things more important to do. More things to do and to planning after this war over and I free from this place... from this cursed...

However,...

However, Moyashi...

I can't think anything like that now.

The only think in my mind now only you, because I don't know live without you.

I can't remember the time before you enter my live.

I can't remember anything again...

In front of my eyes now only your body whom don't have any soul.

Moreover, the only thing I can do is crying.

My tears can't be stopped.

I can still hear other person crying.

_Others_ person crying.

Moyashi, your road are ended now.

You don't have to walk again.

You don't have to fight anything again.

You don't have to faking smiled again.

The weight in your soldier is gone now.

You can rest now...

Moyashi...

Allen...

Aishiteru, Baka Moyashi...

Aishiteru, Allen Walker...

Rest in peace.

Oyasuminasai...

Good bye, Allen.

Yoi yume yo...

'

'

'

Just wanna say…sorry for the grammar and spelling errors… coz English is not my native langue…. Hontou ni gomenasai… don't flaming me but please tell me what are you think 'bout this little pathetic story… yes, review, please.

I present this story for you, fans of DGM.

Don't kill me coz I kill our Allen-chan…

And, I owned DGM… no, I only owned Kanda Yuu XDDD

With love,

Sanada Yuina

**Lavi: Yuina-chan really read the disclaimer! Let's have party!**

**Kanda: You don't own me!**

**Yuina: Yes, I own you, Kanda… or else, I don't make you crying!**

**Allen: Major OOC, Yuina-san.**

**Yuina: *sigh* Yes, Allen, I know.**

**Kanda: Delete that comment you baka fujoshi!**

**Yuina: No.**

**Lavi: Well, don't mind that comment which say our Yuina here owned Kanda… to be honest, Kanda is the one whom owned her heart *laugh***

**Kanda: Oh, yes… that true… if only she not fujoshi…**

**Yuina: Mind your own business, BaKanda!**

**Kanda: It is my business you…**

**Lavi: No bad word here!**

**Kanda: It is rated T! So who care about langue?**

**Allen: Why you kill me? *ignoring Kanda and Lavi bickering***

**Yuina: Because I alike with Road, we are like to broke the one we like.**

**Allen: The other fic you own…**

**Yuina: Always have you as the cute little uke whom broken… or death…**

**Allen: And you say you love me and BaKanda…**

**Yuina: Yup, I love Kanda and you, Aren *laugh***

**Kanda: Bitch…**

**Lavi: Don't say, that, Kanda! You have her heart in your hand, you know!**

**Allen: *sigh* Just review! I hope the review can make her stop harassing me…**

**Yuina: I am NOT harassing you!**


End file.
